travel to Kagome's time
by BeBe says hi
Summary: when Miroku and Sango get into a fight she runs to Kagomes time. Miroku wants to apoligize but he can't find her. Will he find her? Will she forgive him? Mirsan with a hint of Inukag
1. Miroku and Sango's fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled.

"What?!"

"You were flirting with that girl over there!!"

"No I wasn't!!"

"Yes you were!! I saw it! You asked her to bear your child!"

"You were Miroku." Shippo said calmly.

"See!"

"If you have that little trust in me than maybe I should leave!" Miroku yelled.

"Don't waste your time since I'm already going to do that!" Sango yelled as she stormed out the door.

"Idiot." Shippo murmured.

(With Sango)

She couldn't believe how far she had gotten. She had only been running for 5 minutes and she was already past the Bone Eaters well. 'I wonder if Kagome would let me stay with her for a while. It's not to late to ask.' she thought. As she started back towards to the village to talk to Kagome.

"Of course you may come along!J" Kagome said, "I've been dieing to take someone there ever since Kaede found a way for you guys to get to my time

She, Kagome and Kaede were the only ones who knew that there was a way to make it so anyone could go to Kagome's time. Though only she knew it. Kaede and Kagome thought that she had already told Inuyasha , Miroku and Shippo.

"But shouldn't we tell the others?" Kagome asked.

"Already did." Sango lied.

"Alrighty than!"

(With Miroku)

"Miroku, I knew you were stupid but this is just too much! How could you just let Sango leave?!" Inuyasha screamed in Miroku's face.

"What was I supposed to say?! Don't leave I love you?! You know I can't say that to her face!"

"So! You could have told her how much she would worry Kagome! That would have gotten her to stay!"

"Well sorry that I didn't think of that!"

Shippo was starting to get tired of this. It had been going on for hours now. "If you guys would have stopped arguing and actually went to look for 10 minutes ago, we would have found her!"

( 500 years in the future)

" I love you're house!" Sango said

"Thanks!" Kagome said as they walked through the door.

"Oh Kagome, is that you?"

"Yes mom! Is it okay if I have a friend over for a couple of nights? Her name is Sango."

"Sango… isn't that that one of your friends from the futile era?"

"Yes."

"Bring her in. We have been waiting to meet one besides Inuyasha! We're in the kitchen."

Kagome led Sango into the kitchen, where her mother was washing the dishes. She had a yellow apron on over the white shirt she was wearing.

"Mom, this is Sango. Sango, my mom." Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sango said.

"You to Sango." She looked at her watch. "Sota, you're going to be late for school" She yelled. "Kagome, are you going to school today?"

"Might as well. I do have a test on Friday."

"May I come along to?" Sango asked.

"Sure!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'll be making a second chapter as soon as I can! Please r/r!**


	2. authors note

**Sorry about the typing errors I had to type it up quick, I had guests over. Please read and review but no flames please!**


	3. the truth comes out

"Wow! I can't believe how big this… school is!" Sango exclaimed.

"Eh, I've seen bigger." Kagome answered.

"Kagome!" someone called.

"oh no." Kagome moaned

"Who's that?"

"That's my friend Yuna. How can she be so chirpy on a Monday morning?!"

A girl with short, wavy brown hair held back in a green hair tie came running up. She looked about 1 year older than Kagome and had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Yuna!" Kagome said in a fake cheery voice.

"Hey who's you're new friend?!" Yuna said gesturing to Sango.

"Oh, my name is Sango. I'm visiting for a week or so."

"How did you and Kagome meet?"

"Oh… well…"

"We met while I was in the hospital. Her grandma Akilina was in there cause her kidney was failing." Kagome but in.

"Oh, well wish her luck for me…. Nice hair!" she complemented

Sango moaned at the memory. Kagome had decided that her normal hair style didn't fit the school uniform, so she spent like 10 minutes putting her hair up. She ended up putting it in two big pigtails with yellow yarn woven though. And yellow highlights put in bangs. Sango felt like a big lemon. But she did have to admit it did look pretty good.

"Thanks. My grandma's favorite color is yellow so it seemed appropriate to wear since she just got out of the um… hospital."

"Cool! Oh, Kagome how's that boyfriend of yours going?"

"Huh? Boyfriend? Kagome, since when have you had a boyfriend?" Sango asked

"You mean she hasn't told you yet?" Sango shook her head. "Well you see Kagome has been seeing this guy that she says is a total jerk but we think…"

"Kagome!!!" someone yelled from above them.

Sango gasped and ducked her head quickly before he could see her face.

"Kagome, Sango has gone missing and we can't find her anywhere! Miroku's gone crazy. He refuses to eat and he is scaring me and Shippo to death with his constant yelling. But what scares us the most is that he hasn't looked a woman in the eye since she ran away! When ever a woman comes up to him he just turns around and walks the other way!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango peeked out under her bangs and saw Kagome giving her a death glare that is normally geared towards Inuyasha. "I'll be back to help you look as soon as I can." Kagome said. Not taking her eyes off Sango. "You just go back and tell Miroku that I'm **certain that she's fine. Emphasis on the certain."**

"**Okay. Just hurry up and get back."**

"**No worries" Kagome said as Inuyasha ran off. She turned to Sango. "Everyone already knows, huh?"**

"**Well, um you see," Sango said playing with her fingers. "me and Miroku got in a fight and so I stormed off and went to see if I could stay with you. So they really don't know where…"**

"**You came to my place without telling anyone!? Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into?! Not with just my mom but Miroku to! He's gonna kill me if he finds out that I've been hiding you from him!"**

'**If looks could kill' Sango thought. "I'm sorry…"**

"**You bet you are! You're going back first thing tomorrow!!"**

"**No!! Please don't make me go back!! I'll do anything!! Just please don't make me go back!! At least… not yet."**

**Kagome took in a deep breath. After what seemed like forever she said, "Okay. But when you do go back, I knew nothing. When you came on Tuesday I thought that it was just a huge misunderstanding that you were just taking a long walk then you came back because you wanted to see your own time. In other words, you are taking all the blame. Got it?"**

"**Oh yes Kagome!! I won't let you down!!" Sango said.**

**(Feudal era)**

"**How long does it take to find Kagome in that world?" Miroku wondered out loud.**

"**Would ye like to know?" Kaede asked from behind him. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**There is a way for you to get to Kagome's time. Me, Kagome and Sango figured that out a few months ago. Didn't Sango tell you? She said she did."**

**Miroku shook his head. "no, but could you show me?"**

"**We must wait for inuyasha to come back, for ye can not do it without him. Though it is very possible that Sango may have gone to Kagome's time with the help of Kagome herself."**

"**Hey guys. Kagome said she didn't know where Sango is. But she says that she's certain that Sango is fine."**

"**Inuyasha, did ye see anyone that looked suspicious while you were there?" Kaede asked.**

"**Well, now that you mention it there was this girl who looked sorta like Sango who tried to hide her face from me. Also when I mentioned Sango being missing Kagome started to glare her. I'll tell you one thing, if looks could kill, that girl will be long gone."**

"**Well, my guess is that girl must be Sango." Kaede said.**

"**What are you talking about? Sango can't get to her time." Inuyasha pointed out.**

"**Not before. But we found a way so that anyone can."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. Come back to the hut and I'll explain it to you. Will do it first thing tomorrow morning." Kaede proclaimed.**

**Right before the well got out of sight, Miroku turned around " I'm coming Sango." he said before jogging off to catch up.**


	4. Sango is found

"Hey Kagome, Sango wait up!" Yuna yelled

It was 8:10 the next morning. Sango and Kagome were on their way to school. Yesterday hadn't been all that bad. She did have to stay a couple of hours after to catch up, but Kagome waited for her.

"Nice hair! Who's favorite color is it today?"

Kagome wanted to do her hair a different way today. She spent 20 minutes putting her hair up. This time she ended up braiding her hair with white yarn woven through. With white streaks in her bangs.

"None. I just put new yarn in my hair everyday."

"Cool!"

Now Sango got what Kagome meant by her being too perky. Sango could barely keep her eyes open and this girl was acting lie it was mid afternoon and they were just getting out of school.

"Come on guys. You can talk about hair later, we're going to be late." Kagome cried.

They ran off towards school.

(With Miroku)

"Ugg… how can people walk in these things?" Inuyasha complained after tripping for like the 4th time since the last block.

"Hey I know you don't like wearing shoes… or pants this tight but we've got to see if Sango is here" Miroku said.

Traveling to Kagome's time wasn't really as tough as he thought it would be. Really all he had to do is hold Inuyasha's hand while they went down the well. Kagome's mom was really nice and told them that if they wanted to go see kagome to go right on ahead. But she made them wear the school uniform for boys which was a black button up shirt with black pants. She also made Miroku take out his earrings saying that they don't allow boys to wear earrings at the school Kagome goes to. Inuyasha also had to put on a bandana to cover up his ears.

Kagome lived in a strange, big world. There were big boxes on wheels driving past them and even bigger boxes that he saw people go in and out of. When he was beginning to lose hope that they would ever find them, he saw 3 girls run into one of the strange boxes. 2 of them looked strangely familiar.

"Kagome goes to school in that building." Inuyasha said pointing to the box that the girls had gone into.

So that's where Sango was. "Let's go!" Miroku yelled, causing many people to look their way, as he ran into the 'building'.

(With Sango)

Second period was finally over. She hated the teacher-or so that's what Kagome calls her-that taught that class. She was so mean. kagome had mad e it so she had the exact same schedule has her and Yuna. They were on their way to their next class when she heard an utterly familiar voice call her name. 'Oh no.' She thought. She slowly turned around to see a certain monk standing no more than 3 feet away from her.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" she asked

"Coming to get you to come back. We miss you Sango. You really had me worried."

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm still pissed at you. So you might as well leave before I calm down enough to listen to you lame excuses."

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Fine I won't bother you. But I refuse to leave until you forgive me and agree to come back."

"Whatever!" Sango said as she turned to leave for her next class.

"I'll sign you guys up for school tomorrow and you can bunk with Sota until you leave." Kagome groaned. "But just go home and keep my mom busy for today." She said before running off to get to her next class before the bell rang.


	5. the second fight

"Kagome, you sure do know how to make friends." Yuna complimented.

"It's a gift."

"Not much of one." Sango muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked.

"No." Sango said shaking her head. Or at least trying to. Today Kagome had put her hair up in a bun with purple yarn hanging down with pink and blue beads hanging on the end of each strand. So when ever she tried to shake her head, the beads would slam into her face.

"Why don't you just talk to him and get this thing straightened out?" Kagome suggested.

"I'll talk to him as soon as hell freezes over."

"Ohh, big words for such a little girl." Miroku said. Ever since Sango had yelled at him Miroku's feelings had gone from relief, to scared, to sad, to angry. Right now he was just as mad at Sango as she was at him.

"Inuyasha, could you tell that annoying pest over there that as soon as he apologizes for flirting with that girl-and means it- I'll talk to him?"

"Kagome, could you tell the irritating jerk over there that I'll apologize for flirting, as soon as she apologizes for yelling at me yesterday for just being worried about her?"

"I'm confused. Are they going out or something?" Yuna whispered to Inuyasha.

"There are times where I would like to say yes, but no. They are not going out. Though they each have insanely big crushes on each other."

"I figured that much out considering what Kagome said about Miroku going to kill her if he found out about her hiding Sango."

"Come on Yuna we're going to be late for class. Kagome see you when we get there." Sango said as she grabbed Yuna's hand and stormed off down the hall.


	6. thier feelings are holding them back

"That's it I can't take it anymore! Those two need to make up some how or another!" Inuyasha yelled.

Him and Kagome had left early to escape the fighting between Sango and Miroku. Everyone-but Sango who thought that only Kagome was leaving for some before school help- were just beginning to wake up as they slipped out the door.

The fighting had been going on for nearly a month now and he thought that his head would blow up if it went on any longer. Honestly, they refuse to even speak around each other now. Miroku's been flirting with girls non stop, and Sango's dated at least 10 guys since she got here.

"It has been getting kinda annoying, hasn't it?"

"Annoying?! That doesn't even begin to say it. This is ridicules! How long can those two hold a grudge?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Please try to be quiet Inuyasha, people are staring."

"Ah, who c…"

"Hey guys wait up!" Sango called from behind them.

"Great, I thought we ditched her back at your house." Inuyasha complained.

Sango ran up to them her hair swinging behind her. Kagome had tied the front of her hair back with braided red yarn. And red yarn woven through the rest of her hair with three or four streaks of red in her bangs.

"Hey guys! I decided to leave early with you so I don't have to deal with…. Him."

"Please Sango, can't you at least try to talk to him. He was really worried about you." Kagome pleaded.

"Yah. You should have seen the look on his face while you were missing. He was really worried about you. He couldn't even look at a woman without breaking down and crying. We'd have to blindfold him whenever Kaede came into the hut and even then we could still hear sniffling." Inuyasha put in.

"Well, when you put it that way… um…NO!" she yelled before storming off.

"You go talk to Miroku while I try to calm her down okay?" Kagome said

"Fine."

(With Sango and Kagome)

Kagome saw Sango in the distance. 'Wow, that girl can run' she thought as she strained to catch up with her. As she got closer she noticed that her eyes were strangely puffy. 'that's weird, I haven't seen her cry since Kirara went missing she thought.'

"Sango are you alright?"

"Sorry I stormed off on you back there." She sniffled. " It's just it's so hard seeing him flirt with all those woman because…. I… I…"

"Love him?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's been pretty obvious. You don't hide it very well."

"I don't?"

Kagome shook her head. Then she heard something she thought she'd never hear again, Sango laughing.

(With Miroku and Inuyasha)

"Stupid Sango. Why'd you yell at me just for worrying about you?" he said to himself. "Why can't you see that I love you?"

"Maybe you should try telling her."

Miroku turned around to see Inuyasha leaning against the thresh hold.

"Oh like you're one to speak. You've had a crush on Kagome for what three, four years now? And I still don't hear wedding bells."

"We're not talking about me or Kagome, we're talking about you and Sango. Just tell her. There's nothing stopping you. Nothing between you but this door."

"And her feelings." Miroku pointed out.

"True. But have you noticed how she always seems to be worried about you? How she's always the one pulling you away when you're flirting with woman? The one who comforts you the most? Face it the answer has always been right in front of you, but you've been too stupid to notice it yourself.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now I want you to march right out of this house and get your woman back before it's to late."

"Yah! Just you wait Sango the new and improved Miroku is on his way!" he said as he marched out the door.

"Mission accomplished." Inuyasha said under his breath.

Miroku's head poked through the door again. "You say something?"

"No."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------thanks for reviewing. I'm running out of hair styles for Sango so if you have any ideas please tell me! And please make sue they have yarn in them. Thanks!**


	7. the story

"Hey Sango, can I ask you a question?" Yuna asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"Why are you and Miroku fighting?"

"Anything… but that."

"Oh, come on! I really want to know! You guys have been fighting for almost a month now, and I'm tired of not knowing why!" she stuck out her lower lip so far that Sango was certain that if she stuck it out any farther it would tear right off he face.

"I really don't think I…"

"Please! Please please please please please pl…"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you! Just stop whining!" She took a deep breath in. "Me and Miroku aren't dating like I heard you ask Inuyasha the other day. But I have a humongous crush on him. And well let's just put it this way, Miroku loves to flirt. It always makes me mad when he does it even though I try not to show it. And one time he just went way to far. He asked a girl to bear his child and, well, I sorta snapped and ran off to Kagome. She had no idea until inuyasha came running in the first day saying that I was missing. I thought that I had done a pretty good job hiding my face, but it obviously wasn't good enough. So they all came back looking for me, and here we are now. You got that?"

Yuna didn't say anything, she was just starring. Starring right past Sango. "Yuna, Yuna. What's wrong?" Sango asked. Yuna did nothing but point. Sango turned to come face to face- well, face to knee since she was sitting down- to a certain perverted monk, who was grinning stupidly down at her.

'Oh no' Sango thought.

(Miroku's p.o.v )

'I have to get there before some other guy asks her out' Miroku thought as he wove through-as Kagome called it-city traffic. He was less than a block away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sango, can I ask you a question?" Yuna asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"Why are you and Miroku fighting?"

"Anything… but that."

"Oh, come on! I really want to know! You guys have been fighting for almost a month now, and I'm tired of not knowing why!" she stuck out her lower lip.

'If she sticks that thing out any farther it's gonna pop right off her face.' he thought.

"I really don't think I…"

"Please! Please please please please please pl…"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you! Just stop whining!" Sango took a deep breath in and after what seemed like forever, began. "Me and Miroku aren't dating like I heard you ask Inuyasha the other day. But I have a humongous crush on him…." I stopped listening there. She really had a crush on me?

I slowly walked up to where she was sitting. Yuna, noticing me, and the smile I had plastered on my face and gaped at me. Sango had finished her story by then and noticed that Yuna wasn't paying attention to her.

When she asked all Yuna did was point to me. She turned around and a look of horror spread across her angelic face.

"Do you really mean that Sango?"

"Weren't you there? You were part of the argument." she said trying to throw me off.

"No that you have a crush on me."

"Well um… yes. Listen Miroku I understand if you don't want to be…"

I cut her off by putting my lips on hers. She stiffened up but relaxed after a few seconds.

"Ah my eyes! Their burning!" I heard Yuna scream as she ran away. "Help me! I need medical help! I just saw two of my best friends kissing! HELP ME!"


	8. epilogue

(6 months later)

As it turns out, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha loved Kagome's world so much that they wanted to stay. But not before seeing if our favorite little fox friend Shippo wanted to two. He eagerly accepted. They tried to get Kaede to come, but she refused saying that she just couldn't bear to leave her village. Sota was more than happy to share his room with the other three boys. They would stay up and watch horror movies every night. But secretly so they wouldn't get in trouble. Kagome had taken the prear beads off of Inuyasha so he was free to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

Kagome loved having a room with Sango, she had so much fun doing her hair in the morning. She also introduced Sango to makeup which Sango absolutely adores.

Kagome's mom was delighted to hear that everyone wanted to stay. She always wanted a house full of kids since she was little. She loved having Shippo jumping up on the counter wondering what they were having for dinner. To her it just felt nice having someone innocent around.

Of course they would go back every once in a while to visit Kaede in the village. Kagome liked the memory of knowing that right here in this very village is where it all happened. Miroku liked to visit his father's grave while Sango went to visit her village every time they go back. They meet back at the bone eaters well after three days every time.

Oh, I forgot about Kirara. She went back to Kagome's time with them. They bought more land so she could run around in her demon form all she wanted. She also seems to be getting along pretty nicely with Kagome's cat.

Sango and Miroku are going out now. And so is Inuyasha and Kagome. I'll tell you one day how they got together but that is a tale for a different story.

I gotta go now. My mom is calling me. Apparently my uncle Inuyasha is complaining about my perfume again. And uncle Shippo won't stop chewing the table cloth.

"Coming!"


	9. by the way

**I am going to be making a sequel, it will be about how Kagome and Inuyasha got together. I'll try to make the characters les OOC. It will be called 'The new girl.'**


End file.
